1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for photoelectric converting element array for use in a range finder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A signal processing apparatus for a photoelectric converting element array is employed for example in a range finder of a camera. Such range finder is already known for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,152, in which is disclosed a system of projecting a light beam from projecting means to an object and detecting which of four light-receiving elements receives the reflected light. The processing method disclosed therein is to identify whether the reflected light is received most strongly by any one of four light-receiving elements or substantially equally by two or three neighboring light-receiving elements.
However such detecting method only provides a resolving power approximately equal to a half of the width of the light-receiving elements, so that the use of four light-receiving elements allows resolving only eight range zones or so.